


You do care!

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann does something unexpected to make Newt feel better about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You do care!

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting in this fandom; don't hate me?

While Hermann berates him for not being able to sit through the speeches, Newt glances around the room, eyes jerking away from Mako when his brain catches up with who he has just seen. Turning his back to the room, he starts tugging his sleeves down muttering, “Oh shit oh shit oh shit.”

Hermann pauses to peer at him, “Newton, what appears to be the problem?”

“You see the tall, dark and handsome guy making his way towards us?” Newt glances over his shoulder and hurries with his other sleeve, rushing to say everything before the man in question is within earshot, “BryceandIusedtodateuntilhebrokeitoffbecausehethoughtIwasobsessedwithkaiju!”

Hermann is about to agree with that astute observation, until he actually looks at Newton and sees the hurt in his eyes, the unhappy twist to his mouth, and the way he is smoothing down his shirt sleeves to ensure his tattoos are hidden. Not sure what to say, he glances up in time to see the man come to a stop before them.

“Doctor Gottlieb! So good to see you again,” he enthuses putting out a hand for Hermann to shake before turning to offer it to Newton. “Newt,” he says glancing the scientist over, “you look well.”

“Doctor Johnson,” Hermann says causing the other two men to turn to him, “it is good to see you as well. I remember reading your article theorising on the parasites found on kaiju and what purpose they might serve; an interesting read. When next you are in Hong Kong you should stop by the dome, Newton here is friendly with the infamous Hannibal Chau; I believe he has live specimens.”

“Oh yeah man,” Newt said enthusiastically, “the skinmites are awesome! Hannibal figured that if you dipped them in ammonia they survive longer; not sure how long exactly but he might still have a live one you could buy!”

Without thinking, Newt had flung an arm out which caused his sleeve to rise up and expose the beginnings of his tattoo; Bryce caught him by the wrist and pushed the cuff up, staring at it. Hermann caught the quick flash of shame in Newton’s eyes before it was replaced by mild panic as he tried to pull his arm free.

“I can’t believe you actually had it done,” Bryce muttered, face twisted in disgust as he undid the button and pushed the sleeve up to expose more of Newton’s arm, which he examined.

“Aren’t they exquisite,” Hermann said softly as he too bent to look at the tattoo closely. “I remember the first time I saw his arms; all I wanted to do was trace the lines with my fingers,” he continued as he trailed his fingers over the colourful skin, “even more so when I discovered it was a full body tattoo.”

“Herms?” Newt questioned, looking at him confusedly.

“I have asked you not to call me that Newton,” he murmured as he leaned closer to the usually energetic man, “in public.”

Newt’s cheeks flushed pink as he ducked his head, he wasn’t too sure why but Hermann was flirting with him!

Bryce dropped his arm, staring from one man to the other before taking his leave, promising to let Newt know if he is ever in Hong Kong. As he walks away, he glances back at them only to see Hermann dragging Newt towards the balcony and thinks to himself that never in a million years did he think Newton Geiszler was Hermann Gottlieb’s type.

\---

“Dude! Hermann,” Newt says as they come to a stop, “do you know what you just let Bryce Johnson think about us?”

“Of course I understand,” Hermann says exasperatedly, “that was the whole point of the exchange.”

Newt stops moving and stares at the other man, “It was?”

“I would agree that you are obsessed with kaiju **but** ,” he stresses when Newt looks to speak, “it is that very obsession that led you to discover that the kaiju are all clones and that the breach would only open if it sensed kaiju. If he truly cared for you, he would accept you despite your faults,” Hermann finishes looking away awkwardly.

“Like you do!” Newt cried happily as he flung his arms around the other man who spluttered in response, trying to push him off.

“I do not care for you Doctor Geiszler, now release me!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so all errors are my own...
> 
> Also feel free to leave comments, I do so adore them! ^_^


End file.
